Curse of the Zodiac
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Sailor Moon with a Fruits Basket twist. When Chiba Mamoru stumbles onto a secret senshi curse, the senshi have to work hard to keep Setsuna from knowing and the rest of the world from finding out.Chp 4. Up
1. The Lonley Horse and the Outcast Kitty

_All rights reserved.  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
Fruits Basket and its property is a product of FUNimation,Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA ,TV TOKYO,NAS ,a Fruba Project.All the other character and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers_!

--------------------------------------------

_"Well.....This is my new fic.....hehe"_

_"Its kinda hard to explain so I'll give it a shot!"_

_"If you've ever seen Fruits Basket before this story will be easy to follow, if you haven't I'll try to explain."_

_"This story **WILL NOT** have any of the characters from Fruits Basket!, this fic is based on that idea and the idea only."_

_"You see the Senshi have been cursed and now if they are hugged by a a member of the opposite sex they turn into a member of the Chinese Zodiac, each one with there own "special" personality, and **YES CHIBI-CHIBI AND CHIBIUSA ARE IN THIS FIC!!! SORRY BUT I RAN OUTA CHARACTERS**!_

_"This won't follow the Fruits Basket plot line"_

_"Well if your not all ready confused you soon will be, below is a list of each Senshi and their respective Zodiac form and a few charcter traits!"_

_"Enjoy!"_

--------------------

_Ami-Sea Horse-Smart,Kept to Herself,Not willing to take foolishness-**Age-21** _

_Minako-Dog-Mischievous,Outgoing,Romantic-**Age-17**_

_Usagi-Rabbit-Hyper Active,Outgoing,Caring-**Age-17**_

_Rei-Horse-Loner,Pessimistic,Angsty-Age-19_

_Makoto-Ox-Split Personalities(Good Makoto/Black Makoto)Loner/Fighter,Laid Back/Angry Caring-**Age-18**_

_Hotaru-Tiger-Quiet,Laid Back,Shy-**Age 14**_

_Haruka-Cat-Angry,Short Temper,No Social Skills-**Age-21**_

_Michiru-Rat-Shy,Quiet,Smart-**Age-20**_

_Chibi-Chibi-Boar-Jealous,Over Reacts,Short Temper-**Age-11**_

_Setsuna-Core of the Curse-Twisted,Crazy,Evil-**Age-25**_

_Seiya-Ram-Mean,Jealous,Bratty-**Age-23**_

_Yaten-Snake-Confident,Outspoken,Optimist-**Age-24**_

_Taiki-Rooster-Low Self-Esteem,Void,No Feelings what so ever(Setsuna's lacky)-**Age-21**_

_ChibiUsa-Monkey-No confidence,Low Self-Esteem,Easily Upset-**Age-14**_

_Mamoru-Plays the part of Tohru, he accidently happens to find out about the Senshi's curse by hugging Usagi.-**Age-18**_

_--------------------_

Usagi strolled down the street on the way to the Main House(Rei's Temple) where Setsuna had called a meeting.

"La La La"She sang as she skiped down the sidewalk, she was slinging her purse when she walked out into the road to cross the street.Then a car came flying over the hill.

'Screech' The car missed her.

"Oh my gosh Miss are you alright!"The man said getting out of his car.

"Yes"Usagi said

"I didn't even see you"

"Hey arn't you Chiba Mamoru? the Senior right?"Usagi asked

"That would be me, and your Hino Rei's friend she in my class I see you to talking all the time"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same"

"So where on earth were you going?"

"To the Cherry Hill Temple"

"Let me drive you it's the least I could do"

"Um.....alright"

They arrived.

"Well I guess I'll see you ar......"

"No you have to meet some of my friends!"

"Well...O.K"

"Haruka Michiru your here already!"Usagi exclaimed and hugged them both.

"I see your as estatic as ever"Rei sighed

"Oh hello Mamoru"

"Hi Rei"

"And who's this?"Haruka asked

"this is Chiba Mamoru and this is Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru"

They both nodded.

"Where's Minako?"

"She not here yet"

"Oh"Just as she finished Minako pulled up.

"Minako"Usagi wailed as she started down the hill and triped.

"USAGI!"Mamoru and Haruka exclaimed they both lunged and grabbed her, you heard to 'poofs' and white and yellow smoke bellowing everywhere.

"Oh my"Michiru said

"Uh..erm...."Mamoru said as he held a small rabbit and a very feisty cat.

"I think we have a problem"Minako said finshing her accent the top of the hill.

"Don't let Setsuna find out! Please!"Usagi started to cry.

"Um....."Mamoru said

Just then another two 'poofs' and their stood Haruka and Usagi in human form clothless.

"AH!"Mamoru exclaimed and covered his eyes.

"I think we have some explaining to do"Minako said

Rei nodded.

"If we must"Rei huffed

---------------------------

Well there's the first chapter! It's not much but oh well. Each chapter I'll introduce a few more charaters and talk about the person's past! I hope you enjoyed it!

LDG


	2. The Grumpy Rooster and the Crossdressing...

_All rights reserved.  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
Fruits Basket and its property is a product of FUNimation,Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA ,TV TOKYO,NAS ,a Fruba Project.All the other character and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers_!

--------------------------------------------

_"To all my Mako and Hotaru fans(That have emailed) Yes they'll be making a camio shortly don't worry!! And IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I CHANGED **AGES/CHARACTERS**!!!_

_"Enjoy"_

--------------------

_Ami-Sea Horse-Smart,Kept to Herself,Not willing to take foolishness-**Age-21** _

_Minako-Dog-Mischievous,Outgoing,Romantic-**Age-17**_

_Usagi-Rabbit-Hyper Active,Outgoing,Caring-**Age-17**_

_Rei-Horse-Loner,Pessimistic,Angsty-Age-19_

_Makoto-Ox-Split Personalities(Good Makoto/Black Makoto)Loner/Fighter,Laid Back/Angry Caring-**Age-18**_

_Hotaru-Tiger-Quiet,Laid Back,Shy-**Age 14**_

_Haruka-Cat-Angry,Short Temper,No Social Skills-**Age-21**_

_Michiru-Rat-Shy,Quiet,Smart-**Age-20**_

_Chibi-Chibi-Boar-Jealous,Over Reacts,Short Temper-**Age-11**_

_Setsuna-Core of the Curse-Twisted,Crazy,Evil-**Age-25**_

_Seiya-Ram-Mean,Jealous,Bratty-**Age-23**_

_Yaten-Snake-Confident,Outspoken,Optimist-**Age-24**_

_Taiki-Rooster-Low Self-Esteem,Void,No Feelings what so ever(Setsuna's lacky)-**Age-21**_

_ChibiUsa-Monkey-No confidence,Low Self-Esteem,Easily Upset-**Age-14**_

_Mamoru-Plays the part of Tohru, he accidently happens to find out about the Senshi's curse by hugging Usagi.-**Age-18**_

_--------------------_

"Well Mamo I think we have something to tell you."Usagi muttered

"My friends and I are cursed. If were hugged by a member of the oposite sex we turn into a member of the Chinese Zodiac."

"Um....alrighty then."

"I know it sounds farfetched...."

"Nah, I just saw it."

"Hehe sorry about that..."

"So a new person to share our secret with!"Minako laughed

"Hiya! I'm Aino Minako, the Dog of the Zodiac!"

"I can tell."Mamo laughed

"Hey Usagi-Chan? Won't Ami find out and......"

"It's ok."

"Oh Hi Ami-Chan!"Usagi hugged her.

"Hello I'm Mizuno Ami."

"She's our doctor, and the Sea Horse, and has a tendancy to erase people's memorys."Haruka said

"Only on occasion."She laughed

"It's not my favorite job, but it's Setsuna's choice."

"Don't worry your secret's safe."

"Have any of you seen Hotaru or Makoto?"Ami asked

"Are they still missing?"Michiru said

"Yes."

"I'm going to go check on Setsuna."Rei sighed

"Will you be back?"Usagi asked

"Probably not..."

"Oh...."

She slunk into the house.

"Usagi?"

"Yes."

"Why is Rei always so sad, I mean in class she never smiles or laughs."

"You see were all cursed as a group, but were also cursed as indivuduals."

"The Cat is cursed is to be an outcast,the Tiger to be shy, the Ox has split personalities, the Rat to be hated, the Horse to be lonely, the Rooster to be a servant, the Ram to be, well, an ass."

"Ah, so Rei's the Horse then?"

"Yes."

"She lives with her Grandpa?"

"Yup, her Mother died while giving birth, her father was griped with sadness and since she was cursed he couldn't even hold the child his loving wife had died for."

"He shiped her to her grandfather."

"He knows?"

"Yes, and respects her"

"That must be awful, not being able to embrace the one you hold dear."

"Yes..."They all responded

"And who's this?"

"Oh....Hello Setsuna. How are you feeling?"

"Hi."Setsuna said completly ignoring Ami.

"I'm Meioh Setsuna, and you are?"

"Chiba Mamoru, I'm a friend of Usagi and Rei's."

"Oh how nice."

"And hows my little Michiru"Setsuna said getting up in her face.

She reached out to touch her and Michiru flinched.

"Now Now, don't make us go in "the" room again"

Michiru stared at the ground.

"Well I'm going in, I'm feeling a bit tired."Setsuna went into the house.

"Tired? She was only out here a few minutes."Mamo asked

"She gets tired easily...."Ami said

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

Just as she finsihed a long white haired female approached them.

"Oh Dear Lord"

"Hi Usagi....."

"And who is this?"She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're a cutie!"She said flirtatiously

"Down Boy!!!"Haruka growled

"Uh.....erm...Boy?"

"Oh yes, can't you tell?"

"This is Kou Yaten"Usagi laughed

"There are more of you!"

"Yup I told you 14!"

"Sheesh..."

"So your a cr...."

"Yes, People refer to me as a crossdresser in this inhuman world.....'alas'I cannot help I like womens' attire!"

"You and me would make a good couple."He growled

"Um...Sorry..."

"Oh where is my delightful sibling!?"

"OH TAIKI....TAIKI WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"Yaten proclaimed

"God who invited you!?"

"They're brothers or sisters, however they want to put it."Haruka laughed

Taiki glared

**'Joyful but Determined theme Music for Yaten plays'**

"AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I COMMAND YOU RESPECT ME!"

"How about no!"

"One day you shall look up to me, and we will form a bond like no other!"

"Um..Yea...you're Five foot nothing......"

"Not that way."

"Shut THE HELL UP YATEN!"

"Oh dear brother you have dampened my spirits.....'Theme Music' BUT NOT FOR LONG!!!!"

'Skips off into the sunset'

"Sheesh....goddamn fool"

"So you're Mamoru the one Setsuna's been bitching about eh?"

"I'm Kou Taiki."

"AMI TAIKI! GET YOUR LAZY NO GOOD ASSES IN HERE! REI'S WAITING WE WOULDN'T WANNA KEEP HER NOW WOULD WE!!!"Setsuna yelled from the window.

"Alright."

"Yaten is the Snake and Taiki's the Rooster....if you were wondering"Michiru said

"YOU GODDAMN INCOMPETENT FOOLS, I ASK YOU TO LOCATE MAKOTO AND HOTARU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!!"

"YOU KNOW THEY'RE TOGETHER, MAKO WOULD PROTECT THAT THING WITH HER LIFE, EVEN IF IT MEANT UNVEILING HER "TRUE" SELF...WITHOUT ME THIS "FREAK SHOW" WOULD FALL APART! YOU'RE USELESS!"Setsuna screamed from inside the house.

'Whack''Whack'Whack'

"We should go now!"Usagi yelled and grabbed Mamoru's arm he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Poof'

"Sorry"

"Notta problem"

-----------------------

There you have it! Chp.2! I think Seiya will be introduced in the next chapter followed by Hotaru and then Mako Chibiusa and Chibi-Chibi! **AND THANKS LOADS TO STARLITE-DESTINY FOR BEING MY NEW EDITOR!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!**

-LDG


	3. A Timid Tiger and a Smart Ass Ram

_All rights reserved.  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
Fruits Basket and its property is a product of FUNimation,Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA ,TV TOKYO,NAS ,a Fruba Project.All the other character and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers_!

--------------------------------------------

_"Whaha! Another chapter done!"_

_"I'll intro. you to Seiya and Hotaru in this chapter! Mako's next don't worry! She'll have a great camio!! _

_"Enjoy!"_

--------------------

_Ami-Sea Horse-Smart,Kept to Herself,Not willing to take foolishness-**Age-21** _

_Minako-Dog-Mischievous,Outgoing,Romantic-**Age-17**_

_Usagi-Rabbit-Hyper Active,Outgoing,Caring-**Age-17**_

_Rei-Horse-Loner,Pessimistic,Angsty-Age-19_

_Makoto-Ox-Split Personalities(Good Makoto/Black Makoto)Loner/Fighter,Laid Back/Angry Caring-**Age-18**_

_Hotaru-Tiger-Quiet,Laid Back,Shy-**Age 15**_

_Haruka-Cat-Angry,Short Temper,No Social Skills-**Age-21**_

_Michiru-Rat-Shy,Quiet,Smart-**Age-20**_

_Chibi-Chibi-Boar-Jealous,Over Reacts,Short Temper-**Age-11**_

_Setsuna-Core of the Curse-Twisted,Crazy,Evil-**Age-25**_

_Seiya-Ram-Mean,Jealous,Bratty-**Age-23**_

_Yaten-Snake-Confident,Outspoken,Optimist-**Age-24**_

_Taiki-Rooster-Low Self-Esteem,Void,No Feelings what so ever(Setsuna's lacky)-**Age-21**_

_ChibiUsa-Monkey-No confidence,Low Self-Esteem,Easily Upset-**Age-14**_

_Mamoru-Plays the part of Tohru, he accidently happens to find out about the Senshi's curse by hugging Usagi.-**Age-18**_

_--------------------_

"So Usagi?"Mamoru and Usagi sat on a park bench.

"Since we're getting so close, can you tell me about Haruka and Michiru, they seem distant."

"Well Haruka's the outcast."

"Because she's the cat?"

"Yes, we have a new years banquet every year and Haruka can't attend because she's not a member of the Zodiac"

"So thats why shes' an outcast."

"And..."

"Her mom left her and her father when she was two, her father did the best he could.....but without a mom, she never became feminine and always dressed like a boy, had a haircut like a boy and played like a boy she never grew out of that phase."

"Ah."

"What about Michiru?"

"Her folks were never around much.......so she kinda grew up on her own, so she's very shy and likes to be alone."

"Oh....."

"And before you ask yes Yaten and Taiki are brothers, there's a third, Seiya he's the Ram."

"No family probs?"

"Nope, Taiki's just quiet and likes to be around Setsuna"

"What about Minako?"

"Great Mom, her Dad's not around alot but her Mom makes up for that."

"So what about..........."He was cut off.

"Hey Usagi!"

"Oh...'huff' Hi Seiya"

"Look what I found."He said

He unwrapped a towel.There was a small tiger cub curled up soaked to the bone.

"Hotaru?!"Usagi asked

"Yup."

"Oh this is Chiba Mamoru."

"Oh...Hello....I'm Kou Seiya."He said grinding his teeth.

"You know you better stay away from her, alright asshole?"Seiya asked

Mamoru shrugged.

"We should get her back to the Main house."

They all hopped in Mamoru's car and drove off.

---------------------

"Where'd you find her?"Setsuna demanded

"In front of Mako's house in a bush."

Setsuna droned on.

"Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Every time you guys mention Hotaru this person named Makoto comes up, why?"

"Well individuals in the zodiac are close, like the Rabbit/Dog Rabbit/Horse Ox/Tiger Cat/Rat(whether they like it or not).

"Oh alright"

"Yea, Hotaru gets picked on at school and so does Makoto."

"Really I don't think I've ever heard of them"

"They go to Mugen."

"Ah, that's probably why then, what grade are they in?"

"Hotaru's a first year and Mako will graduate this spring."

"Oh, a Senior..."

"Yup."

"Hi Usagi......."Hotaru said sadly.

"Hello Hotaru."

"This is Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoe Hotaru"She said and bowed

"Setsuna moved me"

"To where Juban."

"Really?! Thats great."

"She moved Makoto too."

"Oh....."

"Setsuna's mad at me Usagi, she thinks I know where Makoto is and I don't, all I know is her father and her had a fight and then she was gone"

"And why did you run away?"Mamoru asked

"The kids in my class pick on me"

"Aw....and why would they do that?"Mamoru asked smiling

Hotaru perked up.

"I'm not sure, I thinks its cause I'm special."

"Special."

"Here"Hotaru said and pricked his finger

"Ow..."

Hotaru held his hand and healed it.

"Wow.....that's a special gift you have"

"The kids in class say I'm weird."

"Thats not true...."

"Oh the asshole's still here."Seiya muttered

"Hmmm??"

"You heard me YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!!"

"I invited him, Seiya so leave him alone."

Seiya huffed and went away.

"The Ram..."Mamoru muttered

"Yup how'd you guess?"

"USAGI! MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?!"Setsuna yelled

"Hello....'sigh'"

"Oh Hi Rei."

"Alas, its sunny outside....."

"Ummm....sunny?"

"I prefer cloudy dreary days, like the ones I feel in my heart 'sigh'"

"'twitch'.....sure"

"I shall take my leave now....do call if there are any clouds that decide to show up on such a nasty sunny day"Rei finished and slunk back into her home.

**"OH SEIYA!!!!!"**

Mamoru sighed.

"Oh it's you...."Yaten sighed

"So have you changed your mind????"

"Sorry..."

"Alas....SEIYA!!!!"

"Dear God what do you want...."

**'Yaten Theme Music'**

"Do I have to have a reason to see my brother???"

"Yes"

"But.....But....'tear'...WHYYYYYY????"

"WE MUST FORM THAT SPECIAL SIBLING BOND......I SHALL TRY ANYTHING....AND I DO MEAN ANYTHING TO GROW CLOSER TO MY DEAR BROTHERS!!!!"

"'Twitch'....."Mamoru flees.

"Who brought the snake back?"Taiki asked

"Why are you here?"

"Who me?"Seiya and Yaten asked.

'Bickering in Background'

Usagi came over to Mamoru.

"We need to leave."

"Are you sure this time???"

"Yup."

---------------------

There you have it! Chp.3 short,sweet and to the point.Thanks to Starlite-Destiny for being my editor!! Please Review!!!

-LDG


	4. The Schitzo Ox and President Umino?

_All rights reserved.  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
Fruits Basket and its property is a product of FUNimation,Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA ,TV TOKYO,NAS ,a Fruba Project.All the other character and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers_!

--------------------------------------------

_"Whaha! Another chapter done!"_

_"In this chapter, Mako my FAVORITE character is introduced!!!!!_

_"Please Review!"_

_"Enjoy"_

--------------------

_Ami-Sea Horse-Smart,Kept to Herself,Not willing to take foolishness-**Age-21** _

_Minako-Dog-Mischievous,Outgoing,Romantic-**Age-17**_

_Usagi-Rabbit-Hyper Active,Outgoing,Caring-**Age-17**_

_Rei-Horse-Loner,Pessimistic,Angsty-**Age-19**_

_Makoto-Ox-Split Personalities(Good Makoto/Black Makoto)Loner/Fighter,Laid Back/Angry-**Age-18**_

_Hotaru-Tiger-Quiet,Laid Back,Shy-**Age 15**_

_Haruka-Cat-Angry,Short Temper,No Social Skills-**Age-21**_

_Michiru-Rat-Shy,Quiet,Smart-**Age-20**_

_Chibi-Chibi-Boar-Jealous,Over Reacts,Short Temper-**Age-11**_

_Setsuna-Core of the Curse-Twisted,Crazy,Evil-**Age-25**_

_Seiya-Ram-Mean,Jealous,Bratty-**Age-23**_

_Yaten-Snake-Confident,Outspoken,Optimist-**Age-24**_

_Taiki-Rooster-Low Self-Esteem,Void,No Feelings what so ever(Setsuna's lacky)-**Age-21**_

_ChibiUsa-Monkey-No confidence,Low Self-Esteem,Easily Upset-**Age-14**_

_Mamoru-Plays the part of Tohru, he accidently happens to find out about the Senshi's curse by hugging Usagi.-**Age-18**_

-----------------------------------

The 1st Day back at school.

------

"HOTARU!"Usagi wailed and gave her a hug.

"That uniform is very becoming"Usagi laughed, Hotaru began to blush wildly.

"Oh Usagi, Mako's suppose to be here"

"Really?"Usagi asked.

"Yea she talked to me and Minako last night"

"Wow...where was she?"

"She didn't say...........although me and Minako bet she was training, you know for the Jujitsu World finals, there going to be held in Tokyo this year, Haruka said she's gonna go, since they have those three female divisions now."

"Oh yea, they were here a few years ago but Setsuna wouldn't let them go because the classes were co-ed."

"Yup"

"Well theres the bell gotta run!!!!!"Hotaru smiled and strolled down the hall.

-----------------------------

-Lunch-

"So Still no Makoto eh?"Minako sighed as she sat down with Usagi, Rei Hotaru and Mamoru

"Hello Mamoru niced to see you again"Minako bowed slightly and sat down.

Just then they heard whistling behind them.

"Hey its that new girl she's in my Physics,History and English class, she seems nice"

Rei chuckled.

"I forgot to introduce you didn't I"She snickered

"hmm..."

Just then the long legged blonde streaked brunette walked up to their table.

"You know _her_?Mamoru asked

"Why yes this is Kino Makoto"

She smiled and bowed.

"And your Chiba Mamoru I assume, Rei has told me so much about you"She laughed and glanced at Rei.

Minako gave her a look, Mako spun around and saw half the male population staring, gawking and whistling at her.

"I get this all the time if you can't tell........they think I'm mix or something"Mako sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

Mako laughed.

"I'm used to it now.....you see both my parents have brown hair and brown eyes, and me well mine happens to be naturally this color and I have green eyes"

"Its natural"

"Yup"

Mamoru glanced. He saw she had some blonde roots, he also noticed she didn't exactly dress the same as the other uptight girls around his school. The two top buttons of her shirt were undone, and she wore a necklace with what looked to be like a four on the end.

"Whats that?"He asked pointing toward her charm.

"Its the symbol of Jupiter.......my favorite planet"

"Hm....interesting"

Just then the Senior Class President and his Vice President walked over to the group.

"Hello, I assume your the new student then, um...-flips through papers- Kino Makoto from Mugen?"The President asked Mako

"Yup that'd be me"

Mako smiled at Shinozaki who playfully nodded.

"And who's this?"She asked

"um...Uh....this is Vice President Miyake Shinozaki and I'm.....she jumped in front of Shinozaki and I'm Gurio Umino-"

"Oh thats nice"Mako muttered

Shino sighed and walked away.

Umino snorted.

"We need to talk about your hair......."

"What about it?"Mako asked

"Well your hair color has to be natural......."

"It is"

"It can't be....I saw both your parents...."

"That matters because?"

"That would make you adopted or something...."

"Well I'm not adopted, and thats not my father"

"But still your Mother......"

Just then Mako's mood changed completly.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLE, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!My hair's natural. My fathers dead and yea THATS MY MOM!!!!"

Mamoru steped back.

Umino started to object to her sudden outburst.

"YOUR MAKING MY EARS BLEED!!."

"NOW GO! BEFORE I KICK YOUR GODAMN ASS!"She yelled

Umino scurried away.

Mamoru was stunned for a moment.

"Ummmm........she was so nice when I met her before...."

"Meet "Black Mako""Usagi whispered

"Its the drawback...."

"She's a member of the Zodiac?"

"The Ox, she has split personalities."

"Oh...."

"Sorry about that"Mako muttered.

"I'm glad your back"Minako laughed.

Mamoru shrugged and Rei snickered.

"Well see you guys after class!"Mako yelled and ran after Shinozaki.

--------------------------

Sorry this was so short! The next one will go in depth on each character and introduce Chibi-Chibi and Chibiusa and I wasn't sure if that was Umino's last name...sorry if its wrong! If it is someone please correct me!!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!!

-LDG


End file.
